Enigma
by IronicTwins
Summary: Sequel to Redemption. Helena escaped her forced marriage to JBL only to reforge a life she once had with the mysterious Undertaker, as well as fight the demons that plague them both.
1. Night Terrors

Of all the sleepless nights I'd endured, this had to be the worst. As if having a 300 pound man lying next to you apparently going through night terrors didn't automatically qualify it. I hold his face in my hands as I call his name, trying with everything in me to fight him awake. He's fighting off some unseen and apparently terrible foe, and every move I make to wake him fails. The fighting and the cussing suddenly breaks and he's still for a moment. Next he commences to a mournful death whimper as if he's lost someone, leading to tears streaming down his face. "MARK!" I pronounce once again shaking him.  
"Mark come back to me!" I'm obviously afraid now, this isn't Mark at all.

He springs to life, searching around the room for a presence. "Mark..." He fixes his gaze on me and I can see his muscle relax, his whole composure going limp with relief at the sight of me. When he buries his face in his hands I ease up to him. I don't want him to fight me too. "Mark…" He's on the edge of sobbing now, hiding his face from me to protect his pride. That moment I take him in my arms, holding him. I choose not to say anything, just to sit there with him and brush his hair back from his face. I know by now not to ask what was wrong. This has happened before and I'll probably meet the same disapproving look if I inquire further.

He looks up at me with red rimmed eyes. No words are needed for me to understand what he's saying. He knows he's scared me, he's broken his pride by openly weeping in front of me. I hoped my holding him tighter conveyed that nothing mattered as long as I had him back with me. Finally I con him back into sleep, my head on his chest to remind him where he really is. I wish I could travel into his dream world with him, fight off whoever, whatever was torturing him so. As I close my eyes the wind picks up outside and a heavy rain starts to fall, lulling me off into my own dreams.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark (aka The Undertaker) or any other WWE character. However I did create the OC in this. **_


	2. The Morning After

_Diclaimer: I wish I owned Taker, but I don't sadly. I only own Helena Maria. _

_Thanks:_

_**Temptaion's Mistress: Here's the update! lol**_

_**Souless666: Ah yes I am getting back to this. More on the reason the update to so long is below . and ty ty very much**_

**Note: Hey kids! Sorry the update was so long coming. I got a new computer not to long ago and wouldn't recognize the word processor that Windows Vista uses. Anyway if your seeing this, that means I finally found a program that it does recognize. So here's the chapter that's been written out for some time now haha. Now if I can find time to write between art classes and art shows itd be nice . **

I'm greeted by warm green eyes and a carefree smile. Amazing what sleep can do to this man. "Morning sunshine." he says softly before kissing me. "Morning." I say, slightly less cheerful than him after our midnight crying session. I wonder to myself if he even remembers it. "Did you get enough sleep? I'm sorry for waking you up." Yup, he remembers. "Yea baby I'm fine, you just scare me when you do that." He pulls me closer to him, wraps those big arms around me. "I wish you'd talk to me about it. If you stop packing it all down inside it wouldn't torture you so much. Keep on Mark, and your going to rot from the inside out." "I know. I can't tell you everything right now but someday I will. What tears me up so bad and haunts my dreams at night Helena is some serious stuff. I can't even bring myself to let it cross my lips just yet. " I don't know what to say to him. I still wish I could crawl inside his head, clear out all the bad memories and invisible bruises he still harbors.

He holds me close, no words passing between us. I take up my favorite pastime of tracing his tattoos with my fingertips. His muscles tense under my touch. "Ticklish?" I ask playfully. "No…actually your turning me on." I can hear the resistance in his voice. "Hmm…guess I shouldn't do this then…" I say before moving to his chest, outlining every contour of his muscles with just my fingertips. "Helena baby…we can't do this right now…" he says, trying his best to squirm out of my grasp. "Why? We're engaged now Mark and do you know we haven't spent even a second spending time like this together?" "Because…you need a shower…and I need to workout then get my shower…and we have to head off to work in about an hour…and too much is going on right now for us to spend the whole day in bed…" he says before finally escaping my grasp and heading out the door. "I'll be in the gym."

Normal morning at home for us, he runs off to the gym first thing, I shower, he showers. We load up in the car and head off to work, stopping at a fast food joint for the breakfast in the process. I'm ready for us to run off and get married, take some time off to just be in love and not worry about wrestling. But I signed myself up for this, I found him years later as the Undertaker. There's no other way I'd rather have him though. He's magic and myth, tragedy and happiness, zombie, cowboy, biker and completely beautiful. He's more than I can handle at times anf yet I'd never have it any other way.


End file.
